


Chocobo Fucker

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Addiction, Chocobos, Coprophagia, Cum drinking, Exhibitionism, Filth, Girl Penis, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Scat, Watersports, Zoophilia, filth addiction, piss drinking, public, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Sendrana the Lalafell is the hero of the small slice of Eorzea she lives in, beloved by the entire village!... if only they knew about her secret.To cover my butt, if I accidentally randomly chose your name and you're a Lalafell named Sendrana, and dont want there to be a scat story about your character, please do tell me! I'll replace your name real quick.And on the other end, should any of you want to recreate Sendrana, go for it! I'd love to see her.





	Chocobo Fucker

"Thank you so much for rescuing my cow Sendrana!" The old farmer said with a smile on his face as he dug around in his pocket, pulling out a small bag of Gil and handing it to the petite Lalafell in front of him.

"It was no problem, just doing my best to help!~" Sendrana said in her normal cheerful tone as she accepted her reward, giving her normal little saluting wave, and hopping up onto Sam, her Chocobo. 

Sendrana was the relatively small town's Adventurer. Sure, she would've easily gone out to the world and become one of the big time adventurers that she always hears about from visitors, sure she could help "Save Eorzea" or grow in power, sure she could join a clan and probably scoot her way up the ranks. But Sendrana didn't want anything like that, she was happy with just helping the towns folk. She drove off bandits, found lost items, saved kidnapped people, found lost cattle, it was good paying work that she could feel good about! She was happy to stay where she was... and really, she had to stay there because of her secret.

Sendrana, as you may have guessed by now, was one of those handful that have slumped so low. Sendrana, despite being the held in high regard adventurer of the town, was a Choco Slut, through and through, and had been for months now. It wasn't exactly common to want to fuck a Chocobo, but at the least it wasn't frowned upon... at least, unless you reach the level Sendrana hit. Where you craved *all* the fluids your steed craved. When your very mount's waste is an *addiction*... If the town found out, she would probably be evicted within the hour.

But Sendrana was the town adventurer, they needed her! She couldn't dare let anyone know, and she especially couldn't leave to live somewhere she could indulge in her vice, and yet whenever she tried to quit, she'd find her cravings getting worse, and worse, growing mad from wanting even a morsel or a gulp. She was *dependent* on her Chocobo. She couldn't go to a doctor to cure her, they would shun her, and as she's indulged her cravings have gotten more frequent!...

So instead she devised a solution. Bottling up Sam's fluids, claiming it to be merely Milk or Lemonade, as well as sneaking his shit into meals, kept her cravings for that euphoric high in check while she was doing her job, and every night she could get the full real thing at home. When her cravings grew more often, she brought more bottles. In the here and now, her diet was at least 65% the excretions of her faithful steed...

And after that last job for Fredrick, Sendrana could use a nice bottle of Chocobo Piss right now.

"C'mon I knew I had another bottle in here..." Sendrana mumbled to herself as she dug through her bag on Sam's back, trying to find the bottle she swore she hadn't drank yet. Every bottle she was pulling out was empty! She reached for her lunch bag, finding everything gone, she dug through her spare bag, and found that bag empty too! "I-I'm, o-out?" Sendrana mumbled under her breath as she realized that every single bottle she had was empty. This was the first time this had happened. Sure she had close calls before, but she always had a spare bottle! She must have forgotten to refill the spare last time she had a close call. 

"I-I cant be out... I gotta get home, f-fuck..." Sendrana groaned under her breath. She grabbed Sam's Reigns and quickly pointed him home. "H-Hurry buddy, p-please." She whined quietly to her Steed, the bird giving a quick Kweh in response as it took off faster. Sendrana had never been out like this when a craving struck. Her body hungered for anything from her dear friend, a drop of cum, a squirt of piss, a delicious morsel of shit, it all buzzed in her mind like a constant alarm, her cock at half mast in her panties as she thought of all this. She needed to get home, fast. She had heard of people who had their cravings out in public, she had heard of what people did... literally getting down in front of their Chocobo in public and going at them then and there, not caring who sees... and it honestly scared her how tempting those stories sounded right now. She cracked the reigns again, hoping, praying that Sam can go faster.

"F-fuck why did Fredrick have to live so far out of tooown..." she groaned under her breath ten minutes later. She was only just now getting back into town, her house being on the other side of the village, and her cravings had only gotten stronger and stronger and stronger while she rode. Every time she tried to get her mind off it, managing to dispel the thoughts of gulping down a bottle full of Sam's Piss, gulping down a nasty morsel of Choco Shit, or even just getting her throat cream-pied with cheekfuls of Chocobo Cum, even when she managed to get all that out of her head, her next breath brought it back, the smell of Sam growing stronger in her nose as her cravings grew, every whiff of her friend made her cock throb. She tried breathing through her mouth, before discovering she could taste the pheromones coming off him. Trying to hold her breath just made her eventual gasp even worse as so much of the musky scent of her faithful partner filled her body. This was the worst her cravings had ever been, she wasn't sure if she could make it.

Sendrana didn't even give a wave as she passed townsfolk she knew, she focused on her home... and, despite how hard she was trying not to, her brain ended up focusing on all of the filthy thoughts. They danced around in her head, visions of last night with Sam, thinking of every bottle of cum and piss she drank today, and the Meat bun full of Shit she wolfed down earlier, all of it sounded so good. So fucking good, so fucking tantalizingly desperately good. She couldn't hold out. She looked forward, despite her house being merely a single road away she couldn't bare it, her thoughts were drowning out every other thought process in her head. Her cock was so achingly hard, every fucking second her mind screamed about how much she needed to feed, she needed to feel her Chocobo's fat juicy cock inside her, how she needed to cum as she gulped down whatever Sam put out, it wasn't a want anymore, it wasn't wanting to fulfill a craving, it was a need, and despite being oh so close, oh so tantalizingly close to being home. She couldn't stomach it anymore.

She just didn't care.

A shaky whistle came out of the small Lalafell as she tugged on the reigns, Sam coming to a halt. Sendrana didn't even notice she was in town square, she didn't even notice anything but the scent of Chocobo musk in the air. It was intoxicating. Her mind was barely her own at this point, her thoughts overridden with ones of lust, her entire body felt warm, her skin slick with sweat. She couldn't even hear the sound of someone calling her name nearby. "F-fuck, cant get my fill like this..." she groaned under her breath, her adventuring outfit feeling so itchy and tight now. She wasted no time, stripping herself bare in moments, leaving her clothes in the dirt. Even the ten or so seconds she spent undressing felt like an eternity. A guard called out to her, asking if she had gone mad. Sendrana didn't even hear his questioning. She walked up under Sam, a elaborate clicking whistle escaping her lips, Sam adjusting his posture upon hearing, bringing his body down enough for Sendrana to reach his feathered sheath.

She took a deep deep breath, her nose planting itself against his sheath, her own cock achingly hysterically hard, a drip of pre falling to the dirt road below as she throbbed with her huff. She *needed* this. Her small hands worked with a fury on his shaft, enticing his member out quickly with her experience, the 9 inch red rocket throbbing itself. She stood up on her tippy toes, planting a kiss at the pointed tip. Just that smooch was enough for a rope of cum to dribble out of herself, the taste on her lips driving her mad. She let another little whistle out, Sam moving just down just a bit further, before stumbling as the tip of his cock met the back of Sendrana's throat. 

The Lalafell wanted to waste no time in getting her craving satiated, gagging herself within seconds, her mind reduced to a bitch in heat focusing only on what she wanted. She bobbed up and down for a few moments, the crowd in the town square averting their eyes, yet more calling out asking her if she was cursed, no one daring to approach her. She didn't even notice. Her hand slid up around to the side of her steed's sheath, a specific patch of skin stroked just right, a signal she had trained Sam to know. A loud "K-kwehhh..." of relief escaped his beak as he followed his training, relaxing his bladder.

The torrent of piss filled Sendrana's mouth, the hot bitter yellow liquid splashing against her tongue, blasting the back of her throat, her cheeks ballooning out as she collected it, droplets escaping out of the sides of her lips, informing everyone of what she was doing before finally, a loud punctuating gulp. She moaned around Sam's cock before yet more filled her mouth. Every gulp, another glob of pre drooled out of her cock, a veritable puddle of splooge now pooling at her feet. She got down at least five mouthfuls before Sam's stream slowed, Sendrana leaning away from the Chocobo's cock only to let the golden piss coat her body, drenching her small lithe frame and dampening her hair. She aimed the last sprit at her cock, cumming on the spot as her own steed's piss hit her throbbing shaft.

Her moans echoed throughout the town square, other residents disgusted, some vomiting from the sight, others registering their dismay, but still, no one felt the want to stop her, it was like a deer in headlights, everyone watching their very hero stoop to such lows.

And it was only going to get worse.

 

Sendrana's moans gave way to deep heaving desperate breaths, her hands rubbing against her now slicked skin. "M-MORE!" she cried, despite her tummy now being ballooned just slightly, full to the brim with Chocobo Piss. She wasn't satiated. Another clicking whistle escaped her lips, before she wrapped her cock back around his shaft, this whistle being more staggered and more gasped, clearly too desperate to even keep her composure. The bird replied with another eager Kweh, before plunging itself down her throat without a single ounce of resistance. The Chocobo's hips gyrated, a steady fast rhythm, using his owner's throat like some sort of sex toy at her own order. One of Sendrana's hands fell to her still hard cock, stroking in unison, every thrust down her throat was a pump at her own cock. Her moans and gasps muffled around the thick steed cock. The Chocobo cried again mere minutes later, before ramming *hard*, sending Sendrana to the ground, now sitting in the puddle of piss. Sam's hips bobbed only one last time, bringing his shaft up enough as he came, filling Sendrana's mouth with hot mount spunk, a spurt escaping down her chin as her cheeks filled up in mere seconds, her own cock cumming in unison, albeit with much less spunk. She gulped once, twice, and finally a third time, so thankful at this very moment for how much a fertile Chocobo produces.

She finally separated herself from her mount's cock, Sendrana gasping as she finally was able to breath from her mouth again, a trail of splooge and spittle connecting her lips to the shaft, drool dangling off her tongue. The towns folk continued to look on in horror, some even running in shock, finally freed from looking on in horror as it became too much to stomach. They were the lucky few as the rest looked on in shock seeing their town hero gulping down three mouthfuls of bird spunk... and falling silent as Sendrana let out another needing, desperate, "M-MORE!"

Sendrana's whistles were barely even the commands she wanted to order at this point, her body shaky, her mind fractured, high on what she had already consumed yet needing more to satiate her urge left her broken. But despite that, Sam understood, and Sam obeyed. Stepping forward just enough, another obeying Kweh. Sendrana didn't even bother to get up from her new position on the ground as she looked up eagerly at the now squatting bird's behind. She gave another quick sharp whistle, and it finally opened. A poff of rancid air escaping its behind, blasting the Lalafell in the face, her cock re-stiffening (it had only dropped to half mast) and drooling more as she huffed her mount's farts, "P-Please, M-more!" she cried again, her hand a blur on her cock as she looked up. 

Sam obliged. Pushing again, Sendrana's request being met with the first log of shit poking out, an earthy brownish green color, the smell still shit, but almost vegetationish as it drooped, consistency like soft serve, the depraved girl looking up, holding her tongue out like she was trying to catch a snowflake on it. Finally after what felt like an eternity of watching, the log dropped, landing half on her tongue and half it it splattering onto her chin and chest. The very taste making her cum for the third time in the past five minutes. Another log fell, and another, Sendrana trying her best to catch what she could, not minding when a log fell to her body, her free hand smearing it into her skin, the other grabbing handfuls to continue her stroking, her dependency on Chocobo waste making the very contact against skin tingle in wonderful ways unimaginable to those who hadn't felt it. 

Her moans continued, raspy, breathy, desperate, needing, and if she wasn't moaning she was swallowing shit or licking it off her own body. Finally, after her steed had deposited a grand sum of 6 fat logs of mushy earthy Choco shit, he let out another final Kweh, and stood up, sitting with a casual shuffle at his owner's side as she finished up. Sendrana getting at least 75% of what her Chocobo shat out into her stomach, the last being smeared into her skin as she came one final time, her shit smeared hands now iced with her own cum as her whole body shivered in bliss. Her eyelids growing heavy, her entire body weary from all the forces exerted in the short and sweet stint of giving in to her urges. Her arms growing heavy, she struggled to sit back up one last time, just enough to get her face up to Sam's shaft one last time planting one last shit smeared kiss on the head of his cock, before falling back with a gentle thud to the ground, her eyes falling shut, one last statement escaping her lips before blacking out as the disgusted crowd and furious guards crowded around her and her steed.

"I love you Sam..."


End file.
